Isaac Lahey
Isaac Lahey was a supporting character in the second and third seasons of MTV's Teen Wolf. He first appeared in the Season 2 premiere episode Omega, where he was approached by Derek Hale, who had recently become an Alpha and was looking to build a pack. Isaac then consented to the Bite and successfully turned into a Beta Werewolf. He continued to be a member of the Hale Pack throughout Season 2 and into the first half of Season 3, during which time they joined forces with Scott McCall and his friends against threats such as the Argent Hunters, the Kanima and its master, the Alpha Pack, and the Darach, all of which caused death and destruction to their town. However, some time after the deaths of his close friends and packmates Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, Isaac began drifting away from Derek and toward Scott, who had recently learned he had the potential to be a True Alpha and whose family took Isaac in as their ward after Derek, who had been his informal guardian after the death of his father, kicked him out of his loft in an effort to protect him from the Alpha Pack. After Derek gave up his Alpha powers to save his sister Cora, Isaac, now without an Alpha, officially joined the McCall Pack as Scott's Beta and worked with his new pack to fight against the Nogitsune, who had recently possessed his friend and packmate Stiles Stilinski, and as well as the Oni, who were hunting the Void Kitsune as well. However, following the death of his girlfriend, Allison Argent, the a devastated Isaac left Beacon Hills with Allison's father and Isaac's mentor, Chris Argent, and moved to France with him, where he continues to live now even despite Chris returning to their hometown to assist the pack in their fight against supernatural and human threats. Isaac is a member of the Lahey Family, an honorary member of the McCall Family, and a former member of the McCall Pack and the Hale Pack. Early Life Very little is known about Isaac's early life. From what has been revealed by Isaac, he grew up with his father, mother, and older brother Camden. At some point, Isaac's mother died from unknown causes, followed shortly by Camden, who enlisted in the Army after graduation and was ultimately killed in action while on deployment in Afghanistan. ( ) Following their deaths, Mr. Lahey went from being a loving family man to an incredibly abusive single father who put a lot of pressure on Isaac, his only surviving family member, to succeed. If Isaac disobeyed him or got poor grades in school, his father would often beat him before locking him in a freezer down in the basement for long periods of time, a punishment that would later cause Isaac to develop a severe case of claustrophobia (and, by extension, post-traumatic stress disorder and severe anxiety) which lead him to have panic attacks whenever he was forced into small spaces. ( ), ( ) As a child, Isaac became close friends with Matt Daehler, with whom he bonded over their mutual love of comic books. Isaac's father was the coach of the Beacon Hills High School swim team and held many parties at their house where he would allow the team members to drink and swim in their pool. One night during one of these parties, Matt was at the Lahey House to swap comic books with Isaac, where the two happened upon the party. One of the teammates threw young Matt into the pool even despite his frantic protests that he didn't know how to swim, and he nearly drowned while the rest of the people at the party, who were drunk and too busy hooking up with each other, ignored him. Finally, Mr. Lahey saved his life by pulling him out of the pool and performing CPR, but the older man blamed Matt's near-death-experience on him for not knowing how to swim before threatening him not to tell anyone what happened. It was this event that eventually led Matt to become the Kanima master after lending the newly-turned Kanima Jackson Whittemore his camera; the two ultimately bonded, and Matt's first act with Jackson under his control was against Mr. Lahey on the same night that the man had badly abused Isaac and unknowingly revealed Isaac's recent Werewolf transformation. When Mr. Lahey got out of his car to chase Isaac down after he fled from the house, Matt set the Kanima on him, who viciously tore him apart with his claws in retribution for almost letting Matt die all those years ago. This ultimately allowed Isaac to run away without harm. ( ), ( ) As a teenager, Isaac began working at the cemetery that his father owned, digging graves after school and at night to help out his family on top of going to school and playing on the lacrosse team. ( ) In February or March of 2011, Isaac, desiring the power to defend himself from his abusive father, accepted Derek Hale's offer to bite him and transform him into a Werewolf, making him Derek's first true Beta (as his first bitten, Jackson Whittemore, seemed to initially reject the transformation and was then revealed to have become a Kanima instead of a Werewolf). Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= Personality Isaac's personality throughout his time on the series has evolved quite a bit since his introduction. At first, he was shown as a timid, shy young man whose abusive father caused him to be fearful of those around him. After Derek Hale gave him the Bite, however, Isaac took advantage of his new powers and enjoyed using them to dominate others, enjoying the feeling of being powerful instead of powerless for the first time in his life. However, after meeting Scott McCall and the members of what would eventually become the McCall Pack, Isaac eventually grew into a more selfless and compassionate person who was capable of having healthy relationships with others, especially after he was informally adopted by Melissa McCall and accepted into both the McCall Family and the Argent Family. However, throughout all of this development, certain parts of Isaac's personality have stayed the same, such as his sarcastic sense of humor and his ability to hold grudges against those who have wronged him, as evidenced by his long-lasting disdain toward Ethan and Aiden for their involvement in the deaths of Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes and the harm they had caused him and his friends. As a result of the abuse he sustained from his father throughout his adolescence, Isaac developed a severe case of claustrophobia due to the many hours he was punished by being locked in a deep freezer in the basement, though he has been shown to overcome this phobia in life-or-death situations, such as when he prevented the root cellar ceiling from falling and crushing Allison, Chris, Melissa, and Sheriff Stilinski. This abuse also led him to develop a strong sense of self-preservation-- when Scott, Boyd, and Ethan attempted to kill themselves due to Wolfsbane poisoning and manipulation from the Darach, Isaac simply hid under his bed until he could be snapped out of it by Stiles Stilinski. Isaac also has a very blunt and honest personality that often causes him to respond to questions and statements in a harsh and/or tactless manner, such when he was questioned by Scott about his feelings for Allison Argent and accidentally blurted out that he wanted to kiss her. He also is a somewhat pessimistic person, as evidenced by his lack of optimism when the McCall Pack worked together with the intention of saving Malia Tate's life and forcing her to shift out of her full-coyote form and back into a human for the first time in eight years. He also has a bit of an impulsive streak in him as well, as he has a tendency to want to fight first and ask questions later, indicating he has much in common with another Beta werewolf who joined the McCall Pack after he left, Liam Dunbar. Isaac also seems to be a bit of a Lothario, having shown romantic attraction to many other characters throughout his time on the series, including Lydia Martin, Erica Reyes, Allison Argent, and Cora Hale, and has even demonstrated the possibility of being attracted to some of his fellow men in the packs, such as Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore. Despite the qualities he possesses that could be considered negative, Isaac has proven himself to be an incredibly loyal person, and is willing to put himself in harm's way in order to protect his loved ones, such as when he helped defend Derek against Kali despite Derek having recently kicked Isaac out of the house by abusing him in the same way as his father, or when he jumped into a fight with the Oni in order to protect Aiden despite his negative feelings toward the twins for their past actions. Physical Appearance Isaac is a very tall and very handsome young man with a lean, muscular build. He has dark blond hair that is slightly curly, pale white skin, and large, deep-set blue eyes. At first, Isaac dressed like most young men his age in simple t-shirts and jeans, but after receiving the Bite, he started to dress in a more trendy fashion, favoring designer jeans, cardigans, v-necks in shades of white, blue, and black, and black leather jackets with boots. He is also notable for enjoying to wear trendy scarves, a quirk that often causes him to be teased by Stiles Stilinski. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses ) *'Intense Emotions': Because a Werewolf's transformation is often tied to their heart rate, any intense emotion that can increase their pulse (such as anger, fear, or lust/arousal) can cause them to lose control and shift involuntarily if they do not have the training necessary to keep themselves in check. Like with the full moon, Isaac has had control over his transformation for some time now, but it takes a great deal of focus and concentration to maintain this control under stressful situations, and under the right circumstances, he can lose control and possibly hurt others. This was demonstrated when Isaac suffered a panic attack after Ethan and Aiden locked him in a supply closet at school that caused him to involuntarily shift into Werewolf form and attack Allison Argent. ( ) **'Claustrophobia': Due to the horrendous abuse Isaac suffered at the hands of his father, which involved him being locked in a freezer as punishment for even the slightest infractions, Isaac has a severe case of claustrophobia that is triggered whenever he is forced into a small space against his will. Though he has demonstrated that he can push past this phobia in life-or-death situations (as evidenced when he used his superhuman strength to hold up the Nemeton's root cellar after it collapsed due to Jennifer Blake's thunderstorm) ( ), it can also lead him to lose control over his transformation, as discussed above. *'Mountain Ash': Like any truly supernatural creature, Isaac is vulnerable to rowan wood and its burned form, mountain ash, which can be used to create barriers that he can neither touch nor cross. As a result, it can be used to prevent him from entering an area that is warded with it, and he can also be trapped within unbroken circles of it as well.}} Etymology *'Isaac': Isaac is the English form of a masculine Hebrew given name, יִצְחָק (Yitzchaq), which means "He will laugh" or "He will rejoice," and which itself is derived from the Hebrew verb צָחַק (tzachaq), which means "to laugh." This name most famously mentioned in the Old Testament; it described how Abraham laughed after God informed him that his wife would become pregnant with a son, Isaac, in Genesis 17:17. In the Old Testament, Isaac was notable for having nearly been sacrificed by his father Abraham during a test of his faith by God. Fortunately, an angel stepped in at the last moment and prevented Isaac's death, allowing him to live on to be the father of Esau and Jacob. **Variants of the name in other languages include: Sahak (Armenian); Isaak (Biblical Greek, German, Polish, Russian); Yitzhak (Biblical Hebrew); Izaäk, Sjaal, Sjakie (Dutch); Iisaaki, Iikka, Iiro (Finnish); Izsák (Hungarian); Isak (Swedish). *'Lahey': Lahey is the Anglicized version of the Gaelic surname Ó Laochdha, which means, "son or descendant of Laochdha." Loachdha itself is derived from the Gaelic word laoch, meaning "hero." There are also other theorized origins of this name, such as claims that it is derived from the word leighiche, meaning "physician," or lagh, meaning "law" or "order." Trivia *After the Season 3, Isaac completely disappeared from the show due to Daniel Sharman's decision to join the cast of The CW network's series The Originals; however, according to Jeff Davis, he went to France with Chris Argent at the end of The Divine Move and decided to stay there even after Argent returned to Beacon Hills. *Isaac's patient identification number at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital is #556599, according to the chart seen in Season 3B's De-Void. Relationships *Isaac and Mr. Lahey (Father/Son) *Derek and Isaac (Formerly Alpha-Beta, Friends/Allies) *Erica and Isaac (Former Packmates, Friends) *Boyd and Isaac (Former Packmates, Friends) *Isaac and Scott (Alpha-Beta, Close Friends, Formerly Foster Brothers) *Isaac and Stiles (Packmates, Antagonistic Friendship) *Isaac and Lydia (Packmates, Friends/Allies) *Allison and Isaac (Former Enemies, Romantic Relationship) *Isaac and Melissa (Foster Mother/Son) *Chris and Isaac (Allies, Guardian-Ward) *Isaac and Kira (Packmates, Friends/Allies) *Allison, Isaac and Scott (Trio Friendship, Love Triangle) *Isaac, Scott and Stiles (Trio Friendship) *Allison, Chris and Isaac (Trio Friendship, Familial Relationship) *Isaac, Melissa and Scott (Trio Friendship, Familial Relationship) *Aiden, Ethan, and Isaac (Trio Relationship, Frenemies) *Isaac, Erica and Boyd (Trio Relationship, Former Packmates) Gallery Isaac-Teen-Wolf.jpg|Season 2 Promo Isaac's_eye.jpg|''Shape Shifted'' Isaac_wolf_form.jpg|''Shape Shifted'' Isaac_in_holding_cell.jpg|''Shape Shifted'' Isaac_is_submits_to_alpha.jpg|''Shape Shifted'' Isaac_at_McCall_house.jpg|''Venomous'' Isaac-talking-to-Derek.jpg|''Raving'' Isaac_chained_up.png|''Raving'' Isaac_smiling.png|''Battlefield'' 2x12_Isaac_and_Derek.jpg|''Master Plan'' 2x12_Isaac_wolf_form.png|''Master Plan'' Isaac_and_Peter_at_Derek's_loft.png|''Chaos Rising'' Isaac_remembers.jpg|''Chaos Rising'' Isaac_in_tub_of_ice_water.jpg|''Chaos Rising'' 3x03_Isaac_at_the_school.png|''Fireflies'' 3x03_Isaac_and_Aiden.jpg|''Unleashed'' 3x04_one_beta_vs_two_alphas.jpg|''Unleashed'' 3x04_Isaac_loses_control.jpg|''Unleashed'' Isaac_and_scott.jpg|''Frayed'' 3x06_Isaac_in_motel_room.png|''Motel California'' 3x06_Issac_in_freezer.png|''Motel California'' 3x07_Isaac_and_Boyd_at_loft.png|''Currents'' 3x14_Allison_almost_shoot_Isaac.jpg|''More Bad Than Good'' 3x14_wolf_in_bear_trap.jpg|''More Bad Than Good'' 3x14_Isaac_beta.jpg|''More Bad Than Good'' 3x16_Isaac_is_self.jpg|''Illuminated'' Cool_isaac.jpg|''Silverfinger'' Isaac lahey silverfinger.jpg|''Silverfinger'' 3x17_Isaac_vs_Kincaid.jpg|''Silverfinger'' Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Werewolves Category:McCall Pack Category:Hale Pack Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Lahey Family Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Omegas Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Former Humans Category:Alive Characters